MakoHaru Live for me
by AimeeIsAlone
Summary: Haruka Nanase wants to die. What can Makoto do to help? Kiss him of course.


Haruka pressed his legs up against his chest. The echoes of Rin's voice still rang in his mind, the echoes of his childhood. Winning the relay, burying the trophy.

_Romantic. _Rin had said as a young boy. That was the Rin the Haru missed, the hard working, passionate little boy with the red hair.

_Romantic. _Nothing about that day had been romantic. That was the day he had lost his best friend.

Some days hurt more than others. Most days Haruka would lay in his bath and try to distract himself from the pain. Sure, he missed Rin but really he just felt like something was missing.

Or maybe someone.

His toes curled up against the tiled floor and he bit back a tear that fell anyways. He had been like this for months. Aching inside for something more.

Or maybe someone more. He hurt so badly today, he hadn't made it to the water. Instead he simply sat down near the base of the wall and cried. He let out so many years of pent up sadness. He sobbed until his knees were glistening with tears and his head throbbed. He was just so confused, everything was wrong, his life no longer meant anything. His one true love was away in another country and really he had no reason to swim without him.

swimming was really all that Haru had to live for.

He glanced over at the pills laying, waiting for his shaking hands, at the bottom of the orange plastic bottle. He reached upwards and knocked the bottle into his and lap and poured out a hand full of tablets.

_this will be enough. Just one swallow and it will all be over, you'll finally be free. _

he put his head down in his knees and thought about anyone who might miss him but he could only think of one person.

_Makoto. _

"he would be fine without me. he has so many people who love him" Haruka whispered into the black fabric of his swimsuit. he took one more look at the pills in his hand but then he heard the door being opened quietly.

"Haru!" came a panicked voice from the doorway. Makoto ran over to the quivering mess on the floor. He ran over and pulled the shaking body into his own. "what happened?" Makoto saw his fist balled up like there was something in it.

"nothing. i'm fine" Haru backed closer into the wall, balling up his fist to hide the pills and wriggled out of Makoto's grasp.

He gently pried Haruka's fingers away from his palm to reveal the pills. "what are these for?" Makoto asked under his breath and when he realized what was happening his eyes widened and teared up.

"you weren't going to.." his voice was filled with horror. Haruka couldn't look at him. "so you were going to end it. Haru, look at me" When Haru didn't comply, Makoto used one warm hand to tilt his friend's head upwards. The cerulean eyes slowly opened and Makoto saw so much pain, so much loneliness.

"I don't have anything left to live for Makoto" Haruka said with a completely straight face. A single tear running down his slim face and onto the floor.

"what about me? You have me to live for, right?" Makoto's bright green eyes were wide with worry.

"You'd get alone just fine without me. I'm a bother to you, an unwanted burden" Haru fought to keep his voice from cracking.

"I-I'm not really sure how to put this..." Makoto stuttered and blushed.

"Then don't say it at all"

"Alright then." Makoto leaned forward and put a hand on the back of Haruka's neck. He closed his eyes slowly and touched their lips together. For a brief moment Haru's eyes snapped open but he didn't struggle. He leaned into the kiss and placed both hands on Makoto's hard chest. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever, they both lost track of time and they could have been kissing for seconds, minutes, hours, really anything. Everything just fit together perfectly.

Makoto pulled off of Haru's lips and held him close. "Your all that I've got anymore. I need you. If you died, i think i might die too" He confessed. "I was always jealous of Rin because i know you could never feel the same way about me, but know i think i'l say it. I love you Haruka Nanase. now, i know you probably think i'm crazy and weird and you hate me now a-" Makoto was cut off by Haru grabbing his collar and pulling their lips together again.

And just for a second, all Haru's pain was forgotten. In that blissful one second Haruka dropped the pills onto the cold tiled floor. For that one second, everything was perfect. For one second, _he was free. _

FIN


End file.
